New Neighbor
by XxK-KagamixX
Summary: Rin's family isn't normal... New neighbors move in and... RinxLen Not good at summaries, but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new story multi chapter this time or at least I'll to keep it slow and not rush too much**

**Disclaimer: I would try to rule the world before I own vocaloid**

**Rin's POV**

Hi my name is Rin Kagami. I have shoulder length blonde hair with a bow and pins on my bangs and blue eyes. I am probably the only sane person in my house.

I'll tell you about my family,  
I have a brother he's a year older than me. His name is Rinto he has blonde hair like me and puts pins in his bangs. He is a playboy and has like 20 girlfriends.

I have an older sister, we adopted her she's about the same age as me only older by a few months. Her name is Gumi. She isn't shy she screams really loud.

I have a twin sister that looks nothing like me and probably acts nothing like me. Her name is Aria but we call her IA. She has waist length platinum pink hair with braids on both sides of her hair and blue eyes she's taller than me by an inch she even has a bigger chest while I'm as flat as a board. Also every guy I bring home for my family to meet she says something about shipping and maid outfits. Wierd.

My Mom's name is Lily she has waist blonde hair. She's beautiful, but she flirts with any man her age. I have a crazy family

**Ok sorry for the short chapter, and only introducing people I'll write more in the next chapter I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: pfffft no... *Sobs***

* * *

**Len's POV**

Ugh! This is so stressing my dad and my sisters are making me carry all these boxes.

I'll introduce you to my family, because the Author is making **(A/N shush Len now do what I say or I'll make your life a living hell).**

Fine I'll introduce My family and myself,

Ok... My name is Len Kagamine. I have shoulder-length blonde hair and tie it to a mini ponytail and I have blue eyes. I have 3 sisters and live with my dad.

My Dad's name is Leon, He has blonde hair and green eyes. He flirts and sleeps with any women his age. Sometimes I wonder how I can live with him and every time, I pass his bedroom I swear I hear shuffling and faint moans.

My oldest sister's name is SeeU. She is my half sister, she is half Korean, but she can't understand it much because she was raised by my dad and He doesn't know Korean. She has curly blonde hair that goes to her waist and always wears cat ears. She is stubborn and likes K-pop.

The second oldest sister's name is Neru. She has ankle length blonde hair with a side ponytail. Ever since my dad bought her a new phone she has been texting and hacking nonstop. She is also my half sister.

My third oldest sister's name is Lenka. She is the bossy one, and when she is mad, she is evil. She has waist length blonde hair and ties it into a high ponytail. She is a year older than me, and is the only sister with the same mother, but she died giving birth to me. I keep thinking it's my fault...

Ok back to what we're doing. Well my family and I are moving, and they are making me do all the work!

"Oh my god, can't you move any faster, the boxes aren't going to move themselves," Lenka said

"Why isn't anyone helping?!" I said

"Well dad's doing 'stuff', SeeU is getting to know the city, Neru is texting, and I am supervising," she said and I groaned.

"Now move fas-" she said but cut off by a scream

"OH MY GOD NEW NEIGHBORS! " Then suddenly Lenka was tackled to the ground.

**Rin's POV**

"Oh my god! Gumi don't do that!" I said followed by Rinto and IA.

I ran and saw Gumi tackling a person to the ground. Rinto helped Gumi up while I offered a hand to the person she tackled "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior" I said helping the person up. While I was helping him up. I took the chance to look at him. He had blonde hair tied up to a high ponytail. When he stood up our eyes met and I blushed, they were the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"I'm sorry again. My name is Rin Kagami, green-headed girl's name is Gumi, The boy is Rinto, and that's Aria, but call her IA," I said pointing of the said person. The boy stared.

"Call me Aria and you die!" IA said, "only Rinny can call me Aria."

"Hey why can't we call you Aria, IA?!" Gumi and Rinto said in unison.

"Because Rinny's my twin and my favorite sibling," IA smirked

Gumi and Rinto sulked. Then we heard mom yelling for us to go back home. When it was night time I couldn't sleep all I could think about were those blue eyes, and the fact that I didn't get his name. FML.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! review!**

**~K-Kagami**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK another chapter in one day what? Ok I just love writing so...**

** Disclaimer: yes, because a 14 year old that lives in America can own vocaloid *note sarcasm***

* * *

** Rin's POV**

*Brrrrrrring* ugh Time to go to school... Meh I'll sleep for 5 mo-

"RINNY WAKE UP OR I'LL DUMP THIS COLD BUCKET OF WATER ON YOU~"

*splash* "HEY I WAS ABOUT TO GET UP GIVE ME TIME GUMI!"

"Aw you're no fun" Gumi pouted and started walking towards IA's bed "Aria wake up~" she whispered

IA woke up immediately, with a dark aura surrounding her. "DO. NOT. CALL. ME. ARIA!" IA said starting to chase Gumi with her pajamas still on. I sighed and went to the bathroom across the hall from my room. I wonder what the neighbor and his sister were thinking when they saw us. We practically made a bad impression on them. GAH WHAT DO I DO? FML! Finally finished dressing up I went down stairs to see IA still chasing Gumi in the kitchen, but this time IA has changed her clothes and all of us were wearing our uniform, and Mom was cooking food Rinto texting someone possibly one of his girlfriends.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh eggs" Mom said. Finally looking at her surroundings, Mom said "Gumi, Aria don't chase each other in the kitchen." While saying that IA glared Mom flinched and turned towards Rinto and said "Rinto put the phone down... You guys only have 10 minutes to get ready for school, and the sooner you leave the sooner I get to meet my date I met at the bar yesterday"

"Ew!," The four of us exclaimed.

"Oh look my dates here, bye,"and with that she kicked us out of the house.

"Let's walk to school" I said, and we started walking, arguing about our favorite foods

"CARROTS FOR LIFE!" Gumi screamed

"Nuh-uh 2 out of 4 of us agree ORANGES ARE THE BEST" I said. I always loved oranges they have a sweet yet have a sour flavor, and only Rinto agrees with me. "IA what's your favorite food?," I asked, because she was silent during the whole conversation.

"I... Don't have a favorite food..." IA said

"WHAT?!" we said excluding IA

"But since Rinny chooses oranges, I'll choose oranges" IA said

"Welcome to the dark side we've been expecting you" Rinto said dramatically

"NOOOOOOO! IA WHYYYY!?" Gumi sulked

"Oh look we're here" I said we're at the front gate of or school and a bunch of girls started crowding up where Rinto was.

"RINTO-SAMA"

"Hello ladies!" Rinto said

"Rinto will you go out with me?"

"RINTO-SAMA I LOVE YOU"

"I WANT TO DATE YOU RINTO-SAMA~"

Squeals heard everywhere and Gumi, IA, and I sweatdropped. Then my sisters and I left to our classroom

"RINNY~" I heard and I was glomped by one of my best friends, Miku, Miki walking behind her.

These two are my best friends well first is Miku she acts to much like a fangirl and glomps me everyday. She is teal headed and pulls up her hair in 2 pigtails and has a crush on Kaito ,a blue headed dork we call BAKAito and everyone excluding Miku knows that he likes her too . Miki she's about the only one that I know who is sane, she is calm and shy and has a crush on Piko, a white headed shota. She has cherry red hair that reaches below her waist, She hardly talks.

Before I could answer the bell rang. "To your seats class, Good Morning there is a new student treat him kindly and ask questions, Ok you may come in," Kiyoteru-sensei said.

Then a boy entered our class he had blonde hair and the same blue eyes, that made me blush and trust me I never blush and I realized he was our new neighbor. "Introduce yourself," Kiyoteru-sensei said.

"My name is Len Kagamine, I like bananas and roadrollers." I smiled when he said roadrollers. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE ROADROLLERS! I turn to IA and she had a pervy smile mumbling something about bananas... Weird. I also heard a bunch of squeals from girls I turned and saw all the girls had a nosebleed and all the boys were giving him a death glare.

"Ok, you may sit next to Tei, Tei raise your hand." Oh no He's sitting next to Tei!

Ok Tei is a yandere she is mean to all girls that look at her crush, I heard she has a knife collection. Once she had a crush on Rinto and this girl was the center of Rinto's attention and suddenly the girl disappeared and found dead floating in a lake. Rinto said she's over him and now has a crush on Lui. When I turned to her she was gazing at Len lovingly. Tei has long silver hair that goes to her knees she has red eyes that whenever you stare into them they give you the shivers.

" Ok class turn to page 256 in your textbook..."

o.o.o\Time skip (lunch)/o.o.o

**Len's POV**

Finally I found my sisters and got rid of Tei. She is annoying and really creepy in the pocket of her uniform's skirt I swear I saw a knife. She kept talking and talking and when any girl came near me she would glare at her holding her knife.

"Len you're here-" SeeU said but cut off by Lenka

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR WAY TOO LONG?!"

"You took long" Neru said emotionlessly (A/N: is that even a word oh well I'll make up words deal with it) never bothering to look up from her phone.

"Come on let's go to the rooftop"SeeU said

"But isn't that against the rules?" I asked

"Lenny, Lenny, Lenny, Since when have we followed the rules?" SeeU smirked

"Good point, Now let's go" I said

We made our way to the rooftop when we open the door we saw 7 people already there. 4 people were the people Lenka and I saw yesterday. I only remember the blonde-headed girl's name is Rin. The reason remember was because when I saw her my heart beat went faster and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I wonder what that feeling was.

* * *

**Ok there is chapter 3**

**~K-Kagami**


	4. Chapter 4

**new chapter~**

**ok enjoy **

**critics are welcome!**

**disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own vocaloid **

* * *

Len's POV

*brrrrrring* "ugh and we didn't get to eat thanks a lot Len!" Lenka said and with that she left.

I groaned, time for class really?, and just when I got rid of Tei! Wow, life must really hate me. When I looked around Rin and her friends were gone.

"Well time to go to class see ya later Len" SeeU said

"Bye" Neru said not looking up from her phone.

They both left to class, and a couple of minutes of standing there, I looked at my watch to see that there's only thirty seconds left to go to class. "Oh! I'm going to be late." I said out loud, then I left running to class.

Rin's POV

"Go to your seats cl-" Meiko-sensei began saying before cut off by the door, revealing Len breathing hard.

"I'm sorry *huff* I got here late" Len said, panting. Meiko-sensei made her way to where Len was standing and hit him on his head with a book."Ah new student eh?" She said glaring.

"Y-yeah," Len said looking slightly scared, and rubbing the back of his head where Meiko-sensei hit him.

"Well, don't do it again, because next time you come late YOU. WILL. **DIE.**" Meiko-sensei said having a serious expression on her face. Then suddenly she burst out laughing and so did the entire class including me.

"Ok, ok, I'm kidding, I'm sorry I just love scaring newbies" Meiko-sensei said chuckling, but then got serious and said "Ok well go sit next to Rin, the girl with the big bow." I couldn't help, but giggle Meiko-sensei is my favorite teacher. She is laid-back and always cheerful, well except when she comes to school with a big hangover. She has short brown hair and matching brown eyes and always wears red.

Len made his way to the seat next to mine. "Ok class today we are going to be working on a project, and we are working in pairs," Meiko said then IA raised her hand. ",and no IA you are not working with Rin," Then IA was giving Meiko-sensei a death glare.

Well the reason I can't work with IA is because last project in which we worked together it exploded, I think I still have scars from that day. Now, Meiko-sensei forbid us from working together ever again,but this time I didn't want to work with IA, I wanted to work with Le- Lenka. I- I wanted to work with LenKA not Len. Wait! Who am I even trying to convince? Ugh whatever! Lenka isn't even in this class!

"I will choose your pairs," Meiko-sensei said, the class groaned. "Ok, Gumi and IA, Haku and Dell, Rei and Rui, Rin and Len," YES! I mean no... and I turned and saw Tei glaring at me from across the room. "Cul and Yukari, Miki and Piko, Ring and Lui, Miku and Kaito, Luka and Gakupo, ...,and Tei you can work with Rin and Len," Well there goes my week...

"Ok get with your groups," Meiko-sensei said

Len scooted his desk next to mine, and Tei sat in the desk in front of me giving me a glare that gave me shivers in my spine. Well great she hates me...

"Ok well... Welcome to the class...Len" I said

Tei's glare hardened. I laughed nervously.

"Th-thanks Rin" Len said

"How do you know _her _name?" Tei's glare hardened is that even possible!?

"W-Well she does sit next to me... and she is my neighbor" Len mumbled the last part, but unfortunately Tei heard him.

"You live next to _her!?_" if Tei's glares can kill I would have been dead before Len came over to work on the project...

"W-Well yeah... So... Changing the subject can we work after school at my house?" I said

"O-Ok" Len blushed. He looked cute when he blushed. Wait what am I saying?!

"I guess we can work in _her _house," Tei said. Does she even know my name?

"Tonight?" I said

"Sure" Len said

"I guess..." Tei said

Time Skip

We are walking home in an awkward silence Len beside me and Tei on the other side of me glaring. When we arrived home I took out the keys and unlocked the door. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Gumi.

"RIIIIIINNYYYYY~" Gumi squealed and IA was trying to get her off mumbling something about only she can hug me.

Tei and Len were looking at us weirdly. Well I wouldn't blame them we aren't exactly a normal family. Then Rinto came out of his room a phone in his hand "I know Michiru... Don't even start... No I wasn't staring at her... I just happened to be looking at her... No I am not cheating on you...yet" Rinto said mumbling the last part. "Yeah baby, see you."

"another one of your girlfriends?" I asked

"Yeah... She caught me staring at the new girl at our class the one we saw the other day"

"Who?" I asked

"My sister, Lenka?" Len asked Rinto nodded. Oh I forgot they were here oops.

"Well let's get to my room and work on our project..." I said

We went up to my room and started working on the project. After a while Len went to the bathroom across the hall and Tei looked at me with a glare.

"Look Kagami-_chan_, I will NOT share Lenny HE. IS. MINE!" Tei sneered_  
_

"L-Len-kun isn't yours Tei," I said terrified. Tei glared harder I really should think before I speak...

Then she took out a knife and held it close to my neck. "Give up Kagami he will never love you he likes girls like me, tall, big chest, high sex appeal, and you are certainly not pretty or have any of those things I listed I mean look you are as flat as a board"

What is she talking about? Why would I want Len to love me I only like him as a_ friend_ right? I couldn't see him as more could I? Why did those words hurt?

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT RINNY THAT WAY!" I heard a familiar voice say. I slightly turned around, trying not to get the knife to touch my neck, around to see a mad Len and a very furious IA. "She might have not developed these years, but she will someday, and She is the prettiest most smartest girl you will ever meet" IA said

"Besides guys don't go for very appealing girls sometimes some go for people for their personality, They don't go for psycho killers who are very appealing they go because of who they are, it just depends on the guy you are with" Len said. Why did whenever he said that my heart started to beat fast?

"You say one more thing against me I'm going to kill your precious sister or crush," Tei said "you know what I'm going to kill her right here for getting your love Lenny she doesn't deser-" Then just as Tei was about to strike she was hit in the head with a brick.

I saw Rinto and Gumi standing there and beside them bunch of bricks in a wagon. Gumi had her arms up in the air and in her hand it was as if she was holding something and she let it go. A guilty expression on both faces. An awkward silence filled the room

"W-We were going to build a fort in our back yard and I was exited so I jumped up and I let go of the brick I was holding..." Gumi said awkwardly

Then we all burst out laughing even Len was laughing with us. "Well what do we do with Tei?" I asked

"I guess we can call the hospital" Len said

Time skip

Well that was an interesting afternoon. Len left a while ago and my mom came home, and the ambulance came and took Tei to the hospital and then to juvy. Since IA was voice recording everything from the beginning, but I still can't get what Tei said out of my head. There is no way I'm in love with Len, I just met him and besides I don't even know what love is.

Right now is dinner time. Everyday our mom has us share on what we did during the day.

"Well how was you day everybody?" My mom asked

"I hit Tei with a brick" Gumi said "and Rinto and I are building a fort in our backyard." Yes our mom knows who Tei is she tried to help Rinto get rid of her.

"Michiru thinks I'm cheating on her which is not true...Yet" Rinto said

"I had to work on a project with Len, the neighbor and Tei" I said

"I helped Rinny get rid of Tei and I realized something about Rinny and Lenny" IA said "I ship this couple mwahahaha and I'll be waiting when Rinny has sexy times with Lenny"

I stared at IA in shock. What is she thinking?

"I would love to meet the new neighbors let's invite them tomorrow for dinner" Mom said. " oh and Rin I will be waiting for you and the neighbors marriage and I want grandchildren" ok what is wrong with this family

"Yay mommy agrees with me~" IA said "ok so this is how Rinny's marrig-"

"Y-You're talking about m-m-marriage" I was turning red.

"yes Rinny and I will expect nieces and nephews~" IA said smirking

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" I yelled

"yay we're discussing Rinny's future~" Gumi said

"Yeah Rin get to work we need children from you" Rinto said

"Gah! I'm going to bed" I said embarrassed

"Ok Rinny goodnight" everyone said in unison

When I got to my room, my face was still burning, and I don't like Len why does everyone say I do ugh I need to go to bed... I'm not in love with Len am I? nah...

* * *

**Yes Rin you are in love don't deny it**

**ok that was the end of the chapter hope you liked it **

**~Kagami-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**I like seeing all your reviews.**

**This story will not be over so soon.**

**Unless I update constantly which I do~ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Well after the whole Tei thing, things have started to get normal, (even though it was a day ago). Well except for the fact that Len and I have become closer.(well of course we have to work together in the project and we live right next to each other). I always feel butterflies in my stomach and I blush and stutter, when he is around. IA, Gumi, Miku, and Miki always say that I'm 'in love' with Len and ITS NOT TRUE!

Well tonight Len's family is coming to eat dinner with us. It is 4:45 and they are coming at 5:00. I have already gotten dressed, and I'm wearing white shorts and a cerulean tank top and my hair pulled up in a ponytail and my usual bow was holding up the ponytail.

I think with the way this family is, we are not going to make a good impression, that is if Len's parents are strict though. I realize that I have only met Lenka from his family, during the project I found out that Len has two other older sisters, but he doesn't talk about his parents much only his dad...

*Ding Dong* "I'll get it" I yelled. I opened the door and saw three blonde girls a blonde boy and a tall blonde man.

"Hello! C-come in" I said nervously.

"Oh hi! So you guys are the new neighbors" Mom smiled. Then I saw something flash in her eyes. Oh no...

"Why hello there!" She said seductively to the blonde man, and to my surprise he was flirting back.I got a disgusted look in my face, I suddenly decided I shouldn't be watching them flirt. So I turned to Len "I'm sorry about her, she flirts with every man her age, even if their married." I said

"It's Ok he sleeps with any women his age" Oh so he doesn't have a mom...

"Hello" IA, Gumi, and Rinto said finally joining us.

Good because the conversation was turning slightly awkward. Then we went to the dining table

"Well we'll introduce ourselves" Mom said "well my name is Lily Kagami."

"I'm IA..." IA said emotionlessly.

"I'M GUUUUMI~" Gumi said loudly.

"I'm Rinto" Rinto said flirtaciously, earning a glare from Len's dad and a eye roll from Lenka.

"I'm Leon Kagamine" Len's dad said still glaring at Rinto.

"I'm SeeU" The oldest girl said.

"I'm Neru" The second oldest girl said. Not taking her eyes away from the phone.

"I'm Lenka" Lenka said smiling.

"I'm Len" Len said.

"*cough*Rinny'sfuturehusband*cough*" IA said smirking

"WHAT?!" Len and I said in unison. I was flushing red.

"huh? I like the sound of that." Len said, teasingly, taking me by surprise.

"WHAT?" I said turning redder.

"Oh so this is Rin's future husband" mom said "I approve 110 percent"

"OOOOH RINNY I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR WEDDING YOU'RE GROWING UP SOOOO FAST~" Gumi squealed wiping fake tears out of her eyes.

"Good job, Len now I get to go to your wedding" Leon said, joining in the torture.

"Ooooooh so Lenny since when were you dating Rin?" SeeU said

"Well one day I saw her almost nake-" Len said, but cut off.

"PERVERT!" I yelled

"Aw only for you Rinny~" Len said flirtatiously

"Aw you agree with me Lenny, Now here the plan to get my nieces an nephews" IA said, Then she whispered something in his ear I only heard this " lock... Closet... no clothes...babies...sexy times"

"SHUT UP IA!" I said

"Aw, but Rinny I need blonde babies now and I mean right now I might just lock you in a closet with no clothes and Lenny with you"

"I-A" I whined

"Come on Rin I know you want to date My brother and besides I agree with IA" Lenka said

Yes. Lenka welcome to the dark side" then IA turned to me "oh and when you have those sexy times with Len I'll be there to make sure you don't wear protection" IA said

"Yeah Rinny, I want to hear your loud moans~" Gumi said

"Oh look SeeU I just took a picture of my future sister-in-law" Neru said

"Cute~" SeeU said

"Not you too!" I said.

Time skip

"Well it was nice to have you all welcome to the neighborhood" Mom said " Oh and Leon I'll be waiting for our date~"

"Ew" we all said except Mom and Leon

"Oh Rin I give you permission to date Len~" Mom said

"Yeah I agree when is the wedding?" Leon said

"there is no wed-"

"Oh sooner than you think~ and when we come back from our honeymoon Rin will be preg-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" I said

"Aw come on Rin you know you want to release that sexual tension you had when he barely came here~" IA said

"I WANT TO GO TO THE WEDDING RINNY~" Gumi squealed

"Can't wait for the wedding future sister-in-law" Lenka said

"I will take lots of pictures" Neru said

"Then Later I will marry Lenka" Rinto said, receiving a kick from Lenka

"Shut up, Playboy" Lenka snapped

"I'll take that as a yes." Rinto said receiving another kick

"ooooh a New sister-in-law~" Gumi said

"Can't wait for another set of blonde haired babies" IA said " ,but Rinny will have more blonde haired babies and they are going to be cuter"

"I disagree Lenka's are going to be cuter" SeeU said

"**What did you say?!**" IA said having a dark aura around her. "**Rinny WILL have cuter babies and you know it**" IA said, her right eye twitching

"O-Ok" SeeU became nervous

"Oh time to go see you tomorrow" Leon said

"You're welcome anytime." Mom said

"see ya!" Our blonde neighbors said

"Well good night kids..." mom said sleepily

"good night" we said making our way to our rooms

Wow that was fun even though I was embarrassed the whole night, and what is it with Len's sudden attitude change. He went to awkward to perverted who knew!. Well I still disagree with everyone's claim I do not love Len!

* * *

**Still in denial aren't we**

**well I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Review!**

**~Kagami-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok new chapter enjoy**

* * *

Rin's POV

Well ever since we had dinner in my house Len, Lenka, Neru, and SeeU, have been walking with us at school. It's been three days since that day and they are still teasing me and Len is still acting like a perv. Right now we are walking to school.

When we arrived school...

"RINNY~" Miku squealed glomping me like any other day.

"Rin did you hear there is another new student?"

"There is another new student in this time of month?" I said

"Yes" Miki said

"If it's a boy I can make Rinny be in a harem~" IA said

"Wow you watch to much anime IA." I said

Then Len came and hugged me from behind "Hi future Wifey~" Len said hugging me by the waist.

"I never accepted a marriage proposal!" I said with a red face. " and besides WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"You never said you didn't like him Rinny~" IA said

"Oh come on Rin just say yes!" SeeU said

"I agree" Miki, Lenka, and Neru said in unison

"COME ON RINNY~" Gumi and Miku squealed

*brrrrring* The bell rang before I could answer, Then Kiyoteru-sensei came to the classroom.

"Ok class to your seats" Kiyoteru-sensei said "Today as you may have heard there is a new student" Then Kiyoteru-sensei turned to the door "Come in!" He called out

Then the door opened and this girl with blue and purple hair came in with two low pigtails in the back of her hair and a diamond in her hair. When she went to stand up in the front of the class, she looked like she was looking for someone. Then I noticed that her eyes landed on Len. Then she beamed. When I turned to look at Len he looked pale.

Does He know her? "Hello! My name is Aoki Lapis!" the girl said

"Ok you can sit next to Ring" (yes I said Ring not Rin)

The seat was next to Len's which used to be Tei's seat. Oh and Len seat is next to mine.

Time skip ('cause I'm lazy)

Time for lunch...

I turned to Len "Let's go to-" I said but cut off

"Lenny~ I missed you" Aoki said giving him a kiss on the lips, and a part of me just died Inside.

"A-Aoki not here besides we bro-" Len said

"That's what I came for besides I wanted to talk **alone**" Aoki said seriously and turned to me and glared. I blinked.

"O-Oh you want to be alone..." I said "I guess I'll leave... IA, let's go!" I yelled at IA which was packing up to go to lunch.

I walked passed them and I saw IA glaring at them. I wonder how they know each other, and why when they kissed, I felt a pang on my chest. (A/N I rhyme when I don't mean to sorry)

Len's POV

I liked Aoki yes I said _liked_ not like. We use to date before I moved to the new house and met Rin, but I broke up with her. I knew that whatever I felt for her wasn't love. I tried to break up with her countless of times, but every time I was going to face her. I just couldn't, She is too nice.

I broke up with her just as we were about to leave to our new house. I lied and told her that I'm breaking up with her because I thought long-distance relationships don't always work out, but I didn't think she was going to follow me!

I got over her, when I broke up with her. I met Rin and when we were in her house to eat for dinner. I realized maybe I have feelings for Rin. I liked seeing her, It's cute when she blushes and stutters, and my heart beats faster whenever she is near. So I now tease her and act like a perv.

I saw the hurt look she gave when Aoki shooed her away. I couldn't get that face out of my mind. I got the urge to hug her and kiss her, but I didn't. Right now I'm now I'm talking to Aoki.

"Len, I know you didn't want to break up with me..." Aoki trailed off "So I came here to get back together and I know you'll say yes so we are back together!"

"Aoki I don't wa-"

"oh where are your sisters?" Aoki said

"At lunch, but Aoki I don't want to get back together!" I said.

"Oh is it because of blondie!" Aoki said, glaring "because If it is I can show you that I'm better than her" she said seductively, getting my hand and almost brought it to her breast, but then I took my hand away from her grip.

"No Aoki!" I yelled "You can't seduce me I love someone else!" Then I stormed out of the classroom and went to lunch

Aoki's POV

I was sure that was going to work, but it didn't stupid blondie! I will get back together with Len, oh I have a plan and I'm sure it's going to work

I will get Lenny back, and we will be together forever!

Just wait blondie you won't know what's coming to ya!

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter **

**I'm sorry I made Aoki the antagonist**

**I had no one else**

**Review**

**~Kagami-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chapter** **T****oday**

**I hope you like it!**

**Oh I'm doing the disclaimer for chapters I forgot to put it on**

**(like last chapter)**

**sooooo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid and never will.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Neru, who is Aoki Lapis?" I asked

Neru looked up from her phone for the first time since I've known her.

"How do you know about Aoki?" Neru said seriously

"She is new in our class" I said

"Well Aoki was Len's girlfriend." Neru said ",but they broke up when we moved here, I don't like her. She acts innocent when Len's around, but then when he leaves she is bossy and selfish it makes me want to puke, she is basically like Tei, but Tei shows who she is Aoki doesn't"

"Oh so she is two-faced?" I said

"I KNEW IT!" IA said "She got on the way when Rinny was going to talk to Lenny, she gave him a kiss as if nothing happened that they didnt break up that bi-"

"don't say it IA you go to ranting mode when you say or hear that word" I said

"hmph" IA said

"Oh my god Rin just make babies for us, it would be better all she does is act" Lenka said

"Yes Rinny make babies for us and when you do I will spoil all of them" IA said

I turned red. "Why do you guys want me to have babies with Len if I just met him?" I said

" 'cause Rinny you are hopelessly in love with him you just don't know or you deny it stop denying it" Miki said "besides all you talk about is him have you not noticed"

Then I thought back to when Len wasn't here when he lived in his old house and I still haven't met him, but it was hard now I can't believe I lived without him for so long. The thought of him coming me warm up, and my heart beat faster.

Do I love him? I honestly don't know. Trying to think of life without him is impossible, but why? I lived without him for the majority of my life so why?

I've been too busy thinking that I didn't realize that the bell rang until IA started to shake me out of my trance. "Time for class Rinny" she smiled

Time skip

I went to my shoe locker and opened it and found a note that says

* * *

_meet me at class 2-A after school_

_-L_

* * *

L? is it Len? I guess I'll go...

"IA!" I said and she turned to me "I'll meet you at home I have something to take care of!"

"Ok Rinny be at home by 5!" IA said

I turned and went to class 2-A to meet L? When I went to the class nobody was there. So I waited until Aoki showed up.

"Um hi Aoki..."

"Oh cut the crap blondie!" She said

"Len is Mine and no one else can have him" She said glaring. Then she slapped me not hard though.

She grabbed me and fell, so I fell down with her, I was struggling to get up.

"RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard a voice say I turned and found Len with an expression unreadable on his face.

When I looked at Aoki she looked scared? What?

"Len! It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah 'cause it looks like you're straddling my ex-girlfriend." Len said "Wow Rin I didn't know you were lesbi-"

"WHAT?!" Aoki and I said

"Where did you get that idea?!" I said then Len gestured toward us. Then I noticed we were in a rather suggestive position.

"Well it explains everything the fact you never look at any other guys, you only look at me and Rinto" really? Can this guy get any more dense? Can't he see I'm in love with him. Wait what am I saying?!

"and to think you would be my future wife, wifey" Len said "but then again yuri is ho-"

"PERVERT!" I yelled

"Future wife?!" Aoki exclaimed

Aoki's POV

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! I only fell and dragged Rin with me is because I thought Len would think that Rin was beating me up. I put a note on Rin's and Len's locker signing Rin's L and Len's R. I didn't think Len would think Rin was in love with me I mean! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! And future wife?! Since when did Len become a pervert?!

Len's POV

I just walked on Rin straddling Aoki.

I never thought that my ex-girlfriend would be a love rival! And no matter what I am going to be Rin's husband. Wow I realize now that I've been hanging around at Rin's house for way too long since IA's personality (which is perverted) is making me a pervert too, but It's not bad.

Rin's POV (Time skip)

"Hi IA I'm back!" I said

"Oh so Rinny what did you need to take care of?" IA said

"Well I found a note in my locker signed by someone with an L" I said "I went to the place they told me to go to and found Aoki. She fell and dragged me down with her then I found Len and now he thinks I'm lesbian since he walked in when we fell me on top of her."

"HAHAHAHAHA! What he- pffft.. Haha" IA said trying not to laugh obviously not working and then she calmed down "Ok wow I never thought he would think that I mean you lesbian! No"

"Now what do I do the guy I'm in love with thinks I'm lesbian!" I said then quickly covering my mouth

"What Rinny finally admitted she is in love~" IA said " this is the best day ever!"

"Oh shush" I said

"Then the most greatest day in my whole entire life will be when Rinny has blonde babies with Len~"

"Oh god whatever IA! See you at dinner time"

"Ok Rinny" IA said

* * *

**Ok no offense to anyone! **

**I was going to let Len think they were fighting then mad at Rin, but then I got this idea and I just couldn't help myself**

**sorry it turned a bit perverted!**

**Review! **

**~Kagami-chan **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hullo! New chapter**

** this story might be done in 1 or 2 chapters**

**so sad I love writing this story**

**oh disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: I will never own vocaloid**

**Ok enjoy~ hopefully**

* * *

Rin's POV

Gah! that Len hasn't stopped bothering me after the whole Aoki thing. He's such a perv. Ok fine I won't lie to myself I do have feelings for Len.

"RINNY" Gumi said "THERE IS VISITOR FOR YOU COME DOWN STAIRS~"

"Oh Ok" I go down stairs to see my best friend Miku. "RINNY~"

"Ok calm down" I said "Why are you so happy?, I mean you're happier than usual"

"Well Rinny, Kaito invited me to go to a party at his house, he told me to invite as many people as I want to invite so... Here's my list of people I want to invite"

* * *

_Rinny~_

_IA -check_

_Miki -check_

_Aoki -check_

_Lenny -check_

_SeeU -check _

_Neru -check _

_Gumi -check_

_Rinto -check_

_Lenka -check_

* * *

"Fine I guess I'll go, but why did you invite Aoki?" I said

She smirked evilly "no reason Rinny no reason" after saying that she left.

Well that was weird "Rinny are you going to Kaito's party?" IA asked coming into the room

"yes I am, are you?" I asked

"yes I'm going to the party for...reasons" IA said "let's get you dressed up for the party~"

Time Skip

"IA I think this is too revealing" I said, I was wearing a white dress that when you bend down you can see everything. Right now we're walking to Bakaito's house, and IA didn't let me put on something else.

"Rinny, you look good don't worry about it..." Then she mumbled something under her breath, smirking mischievously.

"I feel like something is going to happen" I said, thinking out loud

"Haha you're paranoid, Rinny" IA laughed nervously?

We arrived at Kaito's house. Gumi and Rinto left early so we came here alone. We knocked and Kaito answered the door.

"Oh Hi come in!"

Time skip

Everyone was here at the party and Luka, Gakupo, and Meiko are also invited.

"Let's play truth or dare! Meiko said, drunk

"Ok" everyone said

"Ok Luka truth or dare" Meiko said

"Truth"

"Aw you're no fun, Ok is it true that you liked Gakupo asmorethanafriend!"Meiko slurred the last part.

"Of course he is my friend"

"I said as more than a friend!'

"WHAT?!" Luka said "Oh fine I do like that egg plant loving dork"

"YAY!" Gakupo said doing the happy dance

"Ok Rinny~ truth or dare" IA said

"dare?"

"Ok I dare you to be locked in the bathroom with Len for 20 minutes and you have to make out with him in there"

"WHAT?!" Aoki, Len and I yelled

"YES!" Len said "Come on wifey~"

Normal POV

"Hey, Um IA how would we know that Rin and Len are actually making out?" Miki asked

IA smirked "Well I asked Kaito to install cameras in the bathroom."

Everyone excluding IA and Kaito looked horrified. "Don't worry we set up the cameras so it would turn on when Rin and Len have their somewhat of a sexy time" IA said, saying Rin instead of Rinny.

Everyone sighed in relief. "But you never know I might press this button to see what you're doing in there~" IA said not liking the sigh of relief everyone gave.

Everyone looked horrified, again.

Len's POV

I dragged Rin to the bathroom, finally having time alone with her.

"Rin you know you don't have to make-out with me since you're you know les-"

"LEN THAT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Rin yelled at me. "I don't like Aoki! What you saw there was a misunderstanding, I got a letter that said to meet someone in the classroom after school" Rin said giving me the letter she was talking about.

I examined the letter "Then while waiting for this 'L' person that I thought it was you to show up, but then I saw Aoki then she slapped me but not hard, then she fell grabbing me and she tried to act scared because it was supposed to look like I was fighting with her then you came and thought I was on top of her because I was in love with her but I'm not I'm in love with you!" Rin said then realized what she said and covered her mouth.

I froze in shock

Normal POV

Everyone looked at the computer in shock.

"BEST. DAY EVER." IA said. Meanwhile Aoki looked pissed.

Rin's POV

I just confessed to Len. I CONFESSED TO LEN?!

I covered my mouth shocked, because what I previously said. Then I took a look at Len and he was completely frozen in shock, while realizing, this I stared at the ground.

Then I felt my chin being lifted up. I look at Len staring at me with eyes full of love?

"I love you too"

Then our lips met slowly and gently, but soon turned passionate, lustful and a hint of love. Then I don't remember what happened next but let's just say IA got her wish, of Len and I having sexy times ;)

* * *

**Ok, That's it for this chapter, sorry it was short**

**This is not the last chapter**

**And I'm NOT writing a lemon **

**'cause I'm a wimp**

**See you next chapter**

**~Kagami-chan**


	9. Epilogue

**New Chaptah!**

**This is also the last chaptah !**

**I love writing and seeing your reviews!**

**disclaimer: Me? Own vocaloid? That makes no sense**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I woke up. I'm in a bathroom naked with Len, a blanket covering both of us. What happened? Then memories of why I'm here came into my mind. I had sex with Len... WHAT I HAD SEX WITH LEN?!

Oh good thing I'm on birth control. I try to search for the pills but they were gone. What?!

"Hello Rinny looking for these" IA said smirking mischievously holding the pills.

"IA thanks can you give me those pills?"

"Rinny remember my wish I wished for Rinny to have blonde babies AND sexy times and I also said that I'll be there to make sure you don't use protection so I took all the condoms and the pills"

"I-A I'm too young to be a mother!"

"Wha-What happened?" Len shifted next to me.

"Oh-Ho~ Rinny you're never too young to be a mother" IA said

"WHAT YOU'RE PREGNANT RIN WITH WHO?!" Len said still half asleep

"IDIOT! Don't you remember anything?!" I said

Then he shot up in realization. "Oh yeah we had those sexy times, I still remember your sexy moans, Wifey"

"Sh-Shut up! Baka I can't believe I'm in love with you" I said, but I didn't mean it.

IA squealed. "Yay Rinny said she is in love with Lenny~"

"By the way IA, What time is it?" I asked

"Oh it's 5 in the morning," She said, nonchalant.

"5 IN THE MORNING?!" Len and I said in unison.

"Aw I love it when lovers say things at the same time~" IA said "You guys should get some sleep. Here are some pillows and blankets, Have fun, and yes I mean too much fun~" Then she left.

"Ok let's go to sleep, Len" I said "I love you"

"Love you too, Rin" Len said. Then we fell into a deep sleep, in each others arms.

Time skip

We came out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to find Luka making breakfast.

"Good morning, Luka" We said in unison

"Good morning" she said cheerfully

"GOOD MORNING~" Gumi and Miku said, Miku glomping me

"Congratulations Len you're finally a man and not a shota" Lenka said

"Good morning" Rinto said

Lenka kissed him on the lips, OK WHAT DID I MISS?!

I looked to see Piko and Miki flirting, Miku and Meiko fighting with Kaito in the middle, Neru talking to Mikuo with no phone in sight, SeeU and SeeWoo listening to K-pop, Gumi acting shy? around Gumiya.

Ok this is weird I'm very lost WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!

As if reading my mind IA answered "Well Rinny when you were blonde baby making with Len I took the time to matchmake couples."

"Wait! You did this?!" I squealed

"Yes, Yes I did." IA said "but sadly I couldn't decide who to put Kaito with"

"Well at least you tried" I said. She nodded her head excitedly.

Time Skip

We left to our house. When we arrived at our house. We heard my mom, squeal?

"YES! I'll go out with you again" She said. Seriously I feel like I missed something.

"Uh... Mom, who were you talking to?"

"Leon he asked me out on a date!" Mom said

"Len's dad?"

"Yes!" Ok I'm so lost right now!

Then suddenly the door, revealing a pissed Aoki.

"Ok you win! I give up! You can have Len! I don't care!" Aoki said, Then she left.

"Are you ok, Rinny, Aoki just barged into the house, did she hurt you?!" IA said, concerned

"No, Aoki just came here to say a... Few words"

Time skip (3 years later later at mom's wedding)

Wow! Finally, mom and Leon took forever to get married! Even I got married before they did.

"Mommy! Can I go play with Kyou?"

"Ok Hitomi, don't get into any trouble" I said to my 3 year old daughter, Hitomi.

She has blonde hair and surprisingly she has hazel eyes. Then she left with a blue haired boy, Kaito and Miku's son.

I turned to Len, my husband "You look beautiful"

"Thanks,"

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I said touching my pregnant belly

* * *

**Ok just so you know **

**I'm not good in writing endings**

**This is the last chapter :')**

**~Kagami-chan**


End file.
